


Imagine

by Thatmoustache



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gangbang, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, sharing is caring, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatmoustache/pseuds/Thatmoustache
Summary: You've been seeing John for a little while, and he's never seen fit to share you with the band... until now.





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm in the process of posting all of my work over here on AO3. [ It's also on Tumblr! ](https://deacytits.tumblr.com/masterlist)
> 
> Thanks in advance for any feedback!

You were backstage with the band as they were getting ready to go on stage. You were friends with all the boys, but you and John in particular had a more than friendly relationship. For the better part of the last year, you’d found yourself at the mercy of John’s hands and cock more times than you could count. The boys had all jokingly asked if he’d share, not that you would mind, but he was quite proud and possessive of you. It put a smile on your face every time you thought about it.

In his leather jacket and button up, John was looking good. You walk up to him as he is tuning his bass, and he looks up as you approach.

“Hello,” he smiles.

“Hello,” you say, smiling back.

You place a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss that quickly becomes a little sloppy as your tongues dance together. You pull away, smirking at his bewildered look. He clears his throat and shifts his bass to cover his arousal.

“I’ll be watching from the wings boys!” you announce as you take your leave, the other three watching you walk away.

“John, it is so not fair that you keep all that to yourself!” Roger whined.

John’s eyes darkened ever so slightly as he turned to Roger. “Maybe I’ll feel like sharing sooner than you think.”

 

* * *

 

Throughout the show, John kept looking over at you, giving his hips an extra little shimmy every now and again. You couldn’t help but smile and laugh back at him. Feeling extra bold, and hidden between a couple speakers, the next time he looked your way you winked and pulled the collar of your dress down far enough for him to see that you weren’t wearing a bra.

His eyes widened, staring at your bare chest for a second too long. He snapped out of it, looking at the rest of the boys to make sure he hadn’t truly missed a beat. He turned back to you, his eyes turning lustful, and stared straight at you as he licked his fingers and continued the song. You smiled widely. You knew you would be in trouble later but you were having too much fun playing with him.

 

* * *

 

You were clapping wildly with the rest of the audience as the band took their final bows. John handed his bass off to his roadie, and immediately grabbed your hand, dragging you backstage.

You almost couldn’t keep up with his long strides as he rushed back to the dressing room with you before anyone else arrived. He pulled you into the dressing room bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

He pushed you against the door with a hand on your chest, dangerously close to your throat. He leaned in close, his whisper low and raspy, almost threatening, “You were such a bad girl while I was on stage. Think I might need to teach you a lesson.”

You bit your lip and smiled as he leaned in to your neck. Your smile soon faded into a gasp as he bit at your neck, placing wet, open mouthed kisses everywhere he could reach.

Placing one hand around your throat and the other up the back of your dress, he turned you so you were up against the counter. After one searing kiss, he turned you around, forcing your hands flat on the counter and your ass in the air.

He shoved your dress up around your waist and roughly pulled your panties down around your ankles. You could hear the zipper of his pants coming undone and the rustling of fabric before the head of his cock was rubbing against your folds.

“Fuck….” you whimpered as he shoved his cock in you to the hilt.

He reached forward and placed a hand over your mouth, growling in your ear.

“Now now, you be a good girl and stay quiet for me. Turned me on so much watching you on the side of that stage, knowing you would be mine to fuck afterwards.”

You whimpered behind his hand as he thrust into you harder. You could hear the rest of the band in the dressing room now, talking about the show and winding down. There was a sudden knock at the door that startled you, but John didn’t miss a beat.

“Just a minute!” he called out, in a calm and neutral tone, giving away nothing of what was going on.

He reached the hand that wasn’t over your mouth down your front until it found your clit, rubbing mercilessly as you clawed at the counter and screamed behind his hand.

“Look at yourself. Open your eyes and look at yourself,” he said quietly, pulling your head back enough for you to look into the mirror. Your eyes were glazed over, your hair covering half of your rosy cheeked face. You looked absolutely ruined.

Your breathing became more rapid as you let out a long moan. He could tell you were close.

“Do you want to cum?”

You nod against his hand.

“Then fucking cum for me.”

You feel your insides clench around his cock as your wetness increases and begins to spread down your thighs. Your orgasm washes over you and with a growl, he places both hands on your hips, gripping hard enough to bruise as he pounds into you impossibly harder.

His growls turn into soft whines as he quickly whispers, “I’m gonna cum,” before releasing himself deep inside you with one deep moan.

His hips jerk as his orgasm fades, pulling small moans from the back of your throat.

When he pulls out of you, he pulls your panties back up, smacking your ass once before pulling your dress back down.

“Don’t clean up,” he says as he shoves himself back in his pants. He looks as if nothing had happened but when you straighten yourself up on wobbly legs and look in the mirror, it’s quite obvious what had happened. Your eyeliner is slightly smudged in the corners where tears had pricked your eyes and your hair was mussed beyond repair.

John looks at you with a soft smile, fixing your hair just a bit for you before giving you a wink and grabbing your hand. He then unlocks the door and you both walk into the dressing room with three sets of eyes on you.

John sits on the couch and pulls you down next to him. You’re grateful for it as you can feel his cum starting to soak your panties.

John nonchalantly lights a cigarette and places a hand on your thigh, waiting for someone to say something.

Clearing his throat, Roger speaks up first. “Beer, John? Y/N?”

John shakes his head as you gratefully accept the cold drink. You cross your legs in an effort to keep John’s cum from sliding further down your thighs.

“You alright there, love?” Roger asks, sitting down next to you and against the other arm of the couch, his eyes slightly glazed over.

“Yeah Rog, I’m good,” you say with a shaky smile.

“Seems like you’re really good, huh?” he smirks, glancing at John for permission.

 _Oh god_ , you think, was Roger making a move on you? Was John going to let this happen finally?

 _Finally_? You surprised yourself with the thought. You had thought about it more than you cared to admit, being shared among the band. But you never thought John would go for it - not that you minded.

“John, are you willing to share tonight?”

John hums around his cigarette and you turn to look at him.

“I don’t know…. How do you feel about that sweetheart?” he asks you, lightly touching your cheek with the back of his fingers.

You nod quickly, feeling lust growing in you once again.

John smiles. “Alright then, love.”

He takes the beer from your hand.

“She’s all yours boys.”

Roger wastes no time in gently grabbing your chin and pulling you into a soft kiss. His lips are softer than you expected, and you deepen the kiss as you crawl into his lap.

His hands go to your hips as your arms go around his neck and you slowly grind against each other. You can feel John’s cum finally dripping past your panties and down your legs.

Roger pushes your dress up your legs, reaching a hand underneath.

“Wow, so wet already,” Roger moans huskily.

“Came in her already. Got her all ready for you,” John says, still puffing on his cigarette and watching you with hooded eyes.

You share a lustful look with him for just a moment, smiling, before turning your attention back to Roger and attacking his lips. He moans deeply as he uses his hands on your hips to make you grind even harder against him.

“Fucking hell darling….” he breathes. He reaches down to undo his trousers, not bothering to slide them down his legs, and pulls his cock out of his underwear.

Bunching your dress up at your stomach, he moves your panties to the side and shoves his cock into you.

You both moan at the feeling of him sliding in so easily. Roger sets a brutal pace, fucking up into you while you bounce on his cock. He watches you with those hooded baby blues the whole time, telling you how good you feel on his cock.

Out of the corner of your eye, you can see John reaching a hand out and soon feel him caressing your butt cheeks. There's a sharp _SLAP_ , causing you to cry out and your hips to stutter in surprise.

You can hear Freddie laugh behind you.

“Fuck darling, you know how good you look?” he asks.

He walks over to the side of the couch that you and Roger are bouncing on, lightly petting your hair as he softly asks, “You letting Roger fuck you nice and good?”

You can only look at him briefly with a smile and a nod before Roger hits a particularly sweet spot, “Mmhmmm- _oh_!”

“Fuck, do you know how good she feels?” Roger grinds out, forcing you deeper onto his cock.

“Describe it,” Freddie says, his voice low and husky.

Roger laughs breathily as he slams into you, holding you down and grinding his hips into yours, causing you to gasp and grasp onto the back of the couch to support yourself.

“She’s so fucking wet. Her cunt is just so ripe and willing, ready for the fucking taking.”

“Mmm,” Freddie agrees, palming himself through his pants.

“I’m so fucking deep in her, I can see why John’s kept her all to himself until now,” Roger continues.

Freddie reaches out and grabs your hand, placing it over the outline of his hard cock.

“You see what you do to us darling? We’ve all thought about this for months….” he says in a low voice.

You glance up at Freddie, eyes clouded over from the pleasure Roger was rocking into your core.

“Go ahead love, take it out.”

He unbuttons his pants for you, pushing them off his hips as you reach out for his cock. _No underwear, how unsurprising_ , you think.

Roger begins kissing your neck as you start stroking Freddie’s sizable cock. Looking at it makes your mouth water.

As if reading your mind, Freddie runs his hands through your loose hair, grabbing it all into a ponytail in one hand. The next time you open your mouth to moan, he places two fingers of his other hand in your mouth.

“Suck darling,” he commands. You eagerly and sloppily begin to suck on his fingers.

“Oh _fuck_ , my dear. I see what Roger means…. You’re a selfish boy, Deacy!” Freddie laughs. He takes his fingers out of your mouth and replaces them with his cock, reaching his spit-soaked fingers down to your clit.

He thrust softly into your mouth, letting his head fall back between his shoulders. As his breathing quickens, his hand in your hair tightens and his thrusts get harder. And as his thrusts get harder, so do the circles he's rubbing your clit in.

With Freddie’s fingers and Roger’s cock still grinding in your deepest depths, you can feel your second orgasm of the night building.

“Oh, she’s gonna cum Fred,” Roger moans.

“Mmm, are you going to cum darling?”

Your only response is a garbled moan around his cock.

“Cum for us then.”

In a matter of seconds, you let yourself go around Roger’s cock, your walls contracting around him and causing him to groan loudly.

“Oh, _fuck_!” he yells, emptying himself deep inside you. He slaps your ass on each side, grabbing fistfuls of your cheeks so hard you're sure you'll see bruises in the morning.

After his orgasm fades and he slips out of you, Freddie takes his cock from your mouth.

“On your knees darling.”

You slide off of Roger’s lap and onto the floor, turning yourself towards Freddie as he comes around the corner of the couch. You reach up for the base of his cock, rolling his balls in the palm of you hand as you swallow his cock as far as you can.

Freddie lets out a drawn out moan, gently taking your hair in his hands again and encouraging you deeper.

You bob your head on his cock, relaxing your throat more and more each time. You look up at him through your lashes, smiling around his cock as you catch his eyes. He smiles back at you, holding your gaze until you look away and slowly push your face all the way into his groin. You can feel the head of his cock going down the back of your throat as you bury your nose in his pubic hair. He lets out a loud, guttural moan.

“You keep that up and I’m going to cum down your throat,” he says gruffly.

You grab the backs of his thighs, swallowing around his cock in encouragement.

“Oh you absolute, _devil_ …” is the only warning you receive before Freddie's cock is pulsating thick ropes of cum down the back of your throat.

Pulling off his cock, you sit back on your heels, catching your breath. If you thought you looked fucked out earlier, you must look a sight now.

You look to your side where John and Roger are still on the couch. John is watching you with a small, proud smile, lazily palming his groin while Roger sucks down a cigarette.

You look to your other side, where Brian is leaning against the counter, knuckles white from gripping so hard. The bulge in his pants is noticeable, even from across the room. You smile at him.

“You want a turn, Bri?”

He swallows hard. “I do,” he says, so quietly you almost don't hear him.

You look at Freddie and hold your hands out. He takes them, helping you up onto shaky legs. Cum runs down your legs as you saunter over to Brian, keeping your eyes locked with his.

He doesn't move until your arms are around his shoulders, your lips and tongue greeting his. His arms encircle your waist, turning you around and lifting you to sit on the counter. Your hands move into his curly locks as he pushes your dress back up. Breaking the kiss, he looks down at your wet panties and the slickness dribbling down your thighs. He runs his thumb over your panties at your core and you both moan in unison.

“You’re just _filthy_ , aren’t you?” he asks.

“Yes,” you breathe. “Make me dirtier Bri.”

His eyes widen, nostrils flaring and lips pursing together as he hooks his thumbs into your panties, roughly tugging them down and off your legs. He rubs your core with three of those long, beautiful fingers of his, before pressing them into you. All three slide in easily.

You bite your lip, leaning back onto your elbows on the counter, your head falling between your shoulders. You gasp and your mouth drops open in a silent moan as you feel his tongue join his fingers.

“Mm, you taste so good. Filled with cum,” he growls, his fingers working in and out of you and his tongue lapping up the juices that follow.

He presses his fingers in as far as he can, curling them up slightly.

“ _Oh fuck_!” you yell, feeling yet another orgasm building. He keeps up his finger motions and focuses his lips on your clit, sucking and licking in time with his fingers.

You grab fistfuls of his hair and press his face further into your groin.

“Cum on his face, love. You can do it,” you hear John from across the room. It's all you need to push you over the edge.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, _FUCK_!” you chant and scream.

Before you can catch your breath again, Brian removes his fingers and stands up fully, chin glistening from your orgasm. He fumbles with his trousers, pushing them to the floor before grabbing your hips and dragging you closer to the edge of the counter.

He enters you roughly, throwing your legs over his arms and gripping your thighs so hard his short nails dig into your skin. “God, you feel so good, you're so open… ”

He moans loudly as his thighs slap into the back of yours, his orgasm building quickly. With one final thrust, he buries himself deep inside you, his cum joining what was left in you from the others.

He pulls out, stumbling back and onto the couch between John and Roger. Freddie had at some point in your turn with Brian found himself a chair.

You sit up on the counter, looking at all four of them.

You bite your lip and smile, giggling to yourself. Did that really just happen? You stretch your legs slightly and already feel an ache. Yes, yes that did just happen….

John gets up and makes his way over to you, grabbing a clean town on the way.

“You want me to take care of that for you love?” you ask him, nodding down to the bulge in his trousers.

He smiles, his eyes crinkling in the corners. “No, you’ve done enough tonight sweetheart,” he says sweetly.

He helps you clean yourself up, drying off your legs, wiping the rest of your makeup off and brushing out your hair while Freddie brings you a glass of water. It's these sweet moments that really make everything worth it.

When you’re pieced back together, John helps you off the counter.

“I think we’re going to turn in for the night, boys,” John announces.

Each of them got up from their seats to give you a gentle peck on the cheek.

“You’re a treasure, princess.” Roger says, kissing your hand for extra measure. You laugh as he smiles back at you.

“Good night, boys!” you call, finally stepping out of the dressing room with John.

“So, what did you think of that love?” John asks you.

You hum and think for a second, your arm threading through his.

Smiling, you reply, “Better than I could have imagined.”  



End file.
